love
by bellacullen101123
Summary: Bella moves to the Cullens house and sence she is a witch most people dont like her. What happends when witch and vampire fall in love? disaster or happy ending? b/e j/s r/em


(a/n) Hey ppl hope you like my storie! i had a little help from a friend! please leave comments and i will write more if you like it!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up early Friday morning to the sound of Claire de lunes, Debussy. It was a good song I have to admit. It always put me in a calm mood. But I was suddenly brought out of my haze by remembering where I was.

My name is Isabella Swan (but I prefer Bella) Im 17 years old and I live in a foster home. My parents died when I was 10 to a nasty oil fire. It all started when my mom started making dinner in the kitchen. She put a pan of chicken into the oven for it to cook. What she didn't no was that there was a hole in the pan. The oil ended up leaking out into the oven and it caused a HUGE fire. Both of my parents ended up dying in it. I tried to help them but they both just told me to run. So I did as I was told. I was too scared to think other anyway.

I have been going too many family's since that incident and hoping I could finally call some place home. I was constantly rejected.

Over and over again.

Each time I got rejected it was like I someone tattooed a big 'L' onto my forehead. And every time someone says they don't want me I feel like it gets bigger and bigger. They all say the same thing. Either I was too creepy for there liking or I was to scary looking.

Ouch

I no im not that pretty but I didn't think I was that ugly. I mean I do look like normal person. To normal to my liking. I wish I at least had some stand out features, like green eyes and black hair. But nope, Im just plain old Bella. I have waist-length mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes that turn blood red when I get angry, (but that doesn't happen often) and a slim figure, but I do have some curves here and there.

Oh and did I mention that im a witch. Yep you read it right, I a full blown witch, ones with magic wands, spells and potions. Except im not green. Well by the way my 'foster families' spoke about me I feel like I look purple.

Melinda who runs the foster home im staying at told me that I had a new family that was interested in adopting me. Whenever I hear this I would giggle like a school girl. I always get exited thinking I could finally get out of this jail I've been stuck at for the past 7 years.

I had already packed my things the night before out of pure boredom. So all I really had to do today was shower and do my hair. I put on a nice fitting silk blue shirt and tight jeans that really outlined my curves. I let my hair air dry, so it had a wave to it. I put on concealer under my eyes and put mascara on to plump up my thick lashes. I was ready to go!

"I'll see you next week when your new family kicks you to the curb again" Melanie said. I rolled my eyes. She has nothing better to do then torment me.

I got into my car alone drove myself there because Melanie didn't feel like coming with me. Go figure.

_The Cullen's_

_Forks, Washington._

_Parents: Esme and Carlisle Cullen_

_Children: Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale_

Hmmmm…. By the looks of it they have already adopted two themselves. I got my hopes up. It lived only an hour away from where they lived.

It was a long drive!

Finally with my stomach turning I arrived at there house. There house was huge. Okay so maybe it was ginormous. I could tell these people had bucks. I pulled into the driveway next to a nice shiny Volvo. I got out of the car holding my breath. I will admit it I was scared. I went to my trunk to get my luggage and my purse.

I pulled on the handles to get them out of the trunk and they wouldn't budge. I pulled on them again and still no response. I have amazing strength and speed due to my witchyness, so this was weird.

"Matul pasinzky" I said. It was a spell to get things to do what you want.

Next thing I new the bags were in my hands. I sighed in relief. Hopefully they didn't see that. I took a step towards the house and took another shaky breath.

With that breath, that's when everything fell into place. I smelled there scents everywhere. I realized why my bags didn't want to come out of the car, and why I was so, so, so, nervous.

The Cullens were vampires.

I took in a breath and step closer to the big house. I looked up at the door and saw that the Cullens were there by the door step. "hello, you must be Isabella" a tall man that looked to be the oldest but still as beautiful as the others were. "Call me Bella. You must be Carlisle Cullen_."_ I tried to be vary nice and use my manners so that they will over look my lack of beauty compaired to them and let me stay. I would be a big LOSER if the took me back on the same day that I came. "Would you care to come in?" The women I took for as Esme because she was raped up in Carlisle's arms said. I looked up at the house in wonder then quickly replied saying I would be delighted to. Once I was in the house swept into a hug by a pixie girl that was vary short and had black, short, spiky black hair. "I'm so glad to meet you!" she exclaimed as she squeezed the living daylights out of me.

"That's enough Alice you don't want to scare her off." a boy chuckled as he pried the pixie whom I think is name Alice off oh me and put his arms around her waist. "hello I am Jasper Hale it is nice to meet you" He was tall and looked strong but not as strong as another on of the brothers here. He had blonde hair and I got a felling of calm when he smiled at me. I smiled back. "I'm Alice Cullen!" the little pixie exclaimed.

It looked like Jasper was trying to hold Alice down who looked like she was going to jump around and get her head stuck in the roof. "Hey new sis! I'm Emmett Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale!_" _Emmett said while pointing who I took for as Rosalie. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long, blonde hair and beautiful, gold eyes. She had a figure glass body and clothes on that complimented her pale skin perfectly. Emmett looked like he went to the gym all the time. He was huge and I don't me in a fat way and he looked really strong. He had sandy colored hair and gold eyes like the others. He smiled huge at me and scooped me up in to a bone crushing hug then set me back on the floor.

"Hello I am Edward Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you." said a velvety voice. I looked up to the most beautiful being in the world. He had brown hair with a hint of red in it and spiking up everywhere, and also covering his beautiful eyes. He had a crooked smile on that met in his eyes too. From seeing his big, crooked smile I had to smile brightly back too.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright please tell me what ya think!! lub ya peoples! leave comments on what i should do for the next chapter or what i should change!


End file.
